A ballistic shield or tactical shield is a hand-held shield that is capable of defending the user from handguns, shotguns and submachine guns. They are typically used by law enforcement or military during dangerous life or death situations. The average shield weighs at least about 20 to 40 pounds and is held by a user for a minimum time of 15 to 20 minutes. It is difficult to hold the shield in an upright position without getting fatigued and without having a sore arm from supporting the weight of the shield. Being fatigued and having sore arms may cause the user to be more vulnerable in a dangerous situation. The fatigue and soreness causes the user to pass the shield to his partner exposing the user to an immediate deadly threat.